dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Assassin
れか!? を す |Rōmaji title =Subete ga Teokure ka!? Gokū o Korosu Saishū Heiki |Literal title =Too Late to Do Anything?! The Ultimate Weapons to Kill Goku |Number = 134 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = #17, #18... #16? *The Androids Walk Among Us |Airdate = April 8, 1992 |English Airdate = September 26, 2000 |Previous = Nightmare Comes True |Next = Deadly Beauty }} れか!? を す |Subete ga Teokure ka!? Gokū o Korosu Saishū Heiki|lit. "Too Late to Do Anything?! The Ultimate Weapons to Kill Goku"}} is the ninth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 8, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 26, 2000. Summary Vegeta blasts open the metal door leading into the lab. Dr. Gero then orders the androids to attack, but they do not follow the doctor's orders. Android 18 realizes that Android 16 has not been activated from his chamber and wants to see what he looks like. Dr. Gero tells Android 18 not to open it, but she does it anyways. Then, Android 17 begins using his Endgame technique: he punches through Dr. Gero's chest, surprising the Dragon Team, all while Gero rants about how he gave them life and can take it away if he so desires. He then decapitates Dr. Gero's head, saying that he is mad, and squashes the head beneath his sneaker, killing the scientist. Future Trunks then realizes that if the Red Ribbon Androids release Android 16 the world would be finished and he blasts the laboratory to pieces using one of his most powerful attack, the Buster Cannon. However, Android 18 keeps the unawakened Android away from the blast. She then opens it and the Android chamber, revealing him to be humongous and have an orange Mohawk. When Android 17 and Android 18 try to talk to him, 16 does not respond. This is because Android 16 doesn't talk, unless it is about his mission. Then Android 17 tells 18 it would be time to fulfill their mission in destroying Goku. Android 16 realizes what they are doing and finally answers their questions. Then the three Androids leave. Krillin realizes that they are going after Goku. However, Vegeta becomes more angry that the Androids have ignored him, and starts to chase them. Just before he leaves, Future Trunks tries stop him and tells him to wait for Goku. Vegeta does not listen to him and gives Future Trunks a warning punch. Vegeta then heads out of sight. After Future Trunks recovers, he along with Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Krillin follow Vegeta. Meanwhile, when Gohan is still flying Bulma and Yajirobe back to their homes, Bulma tells Gohan to put them down for a couple of minutes so that she can change baby Trunks' diaper. Bulma makes Yajirobe wash one of the new diapers she carried with her in a nearby river while she plays with Trunks. Gohan then goes to her and tells her that he is ready to leave and take them home whenever they are. Realizing that Gohan really wants to get back to his own house to see Goku, Bulma rushes Yajirobe so that they take off once again. At Goku's House, while Chi-Chi is making dinner for Goku (in anticipation that he will wake up), Goku is in great pain. Yamcha gives Goku some of the antidote to soothe the pain, while Chi-Chi worries, hoping that Goku will pull through. Meanwhile, Vegeta is in hot pursuit and arrives first at the battlefield to face off against the Androids. Vegeta challenges the three Androids to a match. Android 17 and Android 18 laugh at Vegeta's request and call him too big for his boots. After a few words are exchanged, 17 and 18 ask 16 to fight Vegeta. He refuses since Vegeta is not Goku and isn't part of his mission. 18 then agrees to do battle against the Saiyan Prince. Major Events *Dr. Gero is killed by Android 17. *Android 16 is awakened. Battles *Android 17 vs. Dr. Gero Appearances Characters Locations *Northern Mountains **Dr. Gero's Lab **Mountain Road *Goku's House Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Heart Medicine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta suspects that Android 17 and Android 18 are the Androids Future Trunks predicted after breaking down the door of Dr. Gero's lab. *"Frieza's Revival" - When Android 18 checks Android 16's pod against Dr. Gero's orders. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Android 17 kicks off Android 20's head and smashes it. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Future Trunks attempts to destroy Android 16 before he is activated. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta decides to track down Android 17 and Android 18 himself and calls them cowards. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When, after turning into a Super Saiyan, Vegeta sarcastically says the Z Fighters can wait for Goku and orders Future Trunks to get out of the way. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Super Saiyan Vegeta confronts the Androids on the Mountain Road. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Future Trunks blocks Vegeta's way. Differences from the manga *Yajirobe washing his undergarment in a river after Trunks urinates on it is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi cooking a meal for Goku for when he wakes up and his continued struggle with the virus in the other room is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Yamcha tells Chi-Chi that they too should take some of the heart medicine, Chi-Chi asks Yamcha to buy his own, though the heart medicine they are taking is from the future and has not even been made in their time yet. *Android 16 makes his debut in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 134 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 134 (BDZ) pt-br:O exército encarregado de matar Goku! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z